Por un sueño
by LovelyGirl84
Summary: (Historia con OC) ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar por tu sueño? Solo tú puedes decidirlo. Si lo intentas, el camino puede enseñarte una gran lección, y tal vez conozcas a alguien que trastoque todo lo que creías tener claro.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

– ¿Esto es Shutoku? ¿De verdad vamos a estudiar aquí?

Abukara Mei, una chica de primer curso, de pelo azul que le llegaba por la altura de los hombros y ojos grises, no podía dejar de mirar asombrada el edificio que tenía delante de ella. Era un edificio bastante grande, podía ver a lo lejos el gimnasio, que ya podía imaginarse que sería fantástico. La chica podía entender perfectamente porque era considerado uno de los "reyes del baloncesto". Y ella iba a estudiar allí. El chico que estaba a su lado comenzó a caminar, ignorándola un poco. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada, así era él, Midorima Shintaro, uno de los jugadores de la Generación de los Milagros. Se conocían desde pequeños, sus padres eran buenos amigos, pero había algo que les había unido aún más: su amor por el baloncesto. A pesar de que en esos momentos Mei ya no estaba en ningún equipo, ella seguía jugando alguna vez con Midorima y practicaba en su casa, tal y como si tuviese que entrenar. Lo hacía simplemente por diversión, no había nada que le gustase más que tirar unas cuantas canastas antes de caer la noche.

– ¿Podías haberme esperado, no crees Midorima-kun? – comentó ella indignándose cuando le alcanzó.

– Sabía que ibas a entrar detrás de mí, ¿para qué esperarte?

La chica refunfuñó un poco por lo bajo, con su amigo siempre era igual. A veces incluso ella misma se preguntaba cómo podía soportarle, con lo sosaínas que podía llegar a ser a veces. Eso sin contar con lo supersticioso que era, claro. La respuesta era más bien simple, Midorima tenía algo que hacía que fuera imposible llevarse mal con él. Aunque tampoco era demasiado fácil llegar a tener una amista con él, era muy fácil quedarse en el término medio de "compañero" o "conocido".

– ¿En qué clase estoy? – Mei había dejado que fuera Midorima quien mirase las listas, su altura le daba una gran ventaja respecto al resto.

– Estás en el B. Yo estoy en el D.

La peliazul suspiró. No es que tuviese muchas esperanzas en que le tocase en la misma clase que al peliverde, pero alguna sí que tenía. Con lo mal que se le daba a ella conocer a gente nueva... Y él era la única persona que conocía en todo el instituto, ninguno de sus antiguos compañeros estaba allí. Iba a ser difícil, eso estaba claro.

– No deberías preocuparte tanto... Nos veremos en los descansos y en el equipo de baloncesto – comentó él, intentando relajarla.

– Lo sé... Pero hubiese sido bonito estar juntos en clase.

– Si hubieses traído una figura de una rana más grande en lugar de un llavero enano, tal vez habrías tenido mas suerte y nos hubiese tocado en la misma clase.

Ya empezaba con los objetos de la suerte. Con la de años que llevaba siendo su amiga ya estaba acostumbrada, e incluso de vez en cuando ella también llevaba su objeto de la suerte diario, claro que en un llavero, un colgante o en el bolso, algo pequeñito que no destacara, no como él que llevaba una figura enorme siempre consigo. A veces podía llegar a ser un poco pesado estar oyendo todo el día lo mismo, eso de que si era más grande daba más suerte, y demás. Pero bueno, ella también tenía sus manías y él se las aguantaba, así que estaban a la par.

– Será mejor que me vaya a clase... Espérame para ir al gimnasio al descanso, ¿vale, Midorima-kun?

– Como quieras, Mei.

**[...]**

Las pruebas que había que pasar para entrar al equipo de baloncesto eran muy duras. Mei sabía que de todos los chicos que se habían apuntado, probablemente al final no quedasen ni siquiera diez, estaba segura de que Midorima no tendría ningún problema para entrar. Sonrío, era bueno no tener que preocuparse por el futuro de su amigo, ahora solo debía preocuparse por ella misma.

– Así que quieres ser mi ayudante... Déjame decirte, pequeña, que todas las personas que han querido optar a ese puesto han acabado abandonando – comentó el entrenador. La peliazul sonrió, cuanto más difícil fuese el reto más divertido sería.

– Ohh, no se preocupe, entrenador Nakatani. Yo lo aguantaré, puede darlo por hecho, entrenador.

– La tenacidad da mucho, pero eso no lo es todo. Al menos tendrás claros los conocimientos mínimos sobre baloncesto, ¿verdad?

– Más que claros. Fui capitana de un equipo femenino de baloncesto durante tres años, sé todo lo necesario.

– Eso está bien – el entrenador estaba meditando mucho la decisión, pero a ella se le veía muy decidida – Hmm... No ve por qué no podrías intentarlo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, jovencita?

– Mei. Abukara Mei, entrenador.

– Así que eres tú... – ¿él ya sabía que ella iba a estudiar allí? – El director me avisó que vendrías, pero no pensé que pedirías un puesto como ayudante.

–¿Ella es la hija de Abukara, el jugador de la liga profesional?

La peliazul se giró, uno de los jugadores de Shutoku se había acercado. Le reconoció instantáneamente, Taisuke Otsubo, el capitán del equipo. Era un chico muy alto de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, jugaba como centro y era conocido tanto por sus donqueos como por su capacidad para recuperar los rebotes. Mei había hecho los deberes antes de ir, no había jugador en esa cancha que no conociese.

– ¿Entonces es ella? ¿La hija prodigio de Abukara? No parece gran cosa – comentó un jugador, la chica no acertó a ver cuál, despectivamente.

– No soporto que alguien me esté juzgando sin verme jugar... Si tanto os interesa cómo juego, aceptaré cualquier reto que dispongáis. Aunque con la condición de que después no empecéis a llorar, claro. No me gusta aguantar los lloros de la gente cuando pierde, y menos cuando lo hace por haber sido un total bocazas.

– Por el momento no va a haber retos – intervino el entrenador – Si quieres un puesto como ayudante, está bien, es tuyo. Pero no quiero problemas con los jugadores, –¿entendido?

– Claro como el agua.

– Bien. Entonces empieza yendo a buscar unos botellines de agua a la cafetería, vamos.

La chica salió del gimnasio en dirección a la cafetería y esbozó una sonrisa. Lo había conseguido, pensaba que iba a ser más difícil, la verdad. Pero no podía olvidarse que estaba a prueba, cualquier error y tendría que dejar de ser la ayudante del entrenador. Aún así, había algo que no le gustaba, tenía la sensación de que el entrenador la había aceptado solo por ser hija de un jugador profesional. Odiaba cuando le hacían eso, le gustaba conseguir las cosas por sí misma, no por nadie cercano a ella. La chica suspiró, resignándose. Lo hecho hecho está, no merecía la pena seguir dándole más vueltas.

**[...]**

– ¿Estoy ante la nueva ayudante del entrenador de Shutoku?

Riko Aida, la entrenadora del equipo de la preparatoria Seirin miraba sonriente a Mei, que simplemente asintió con la cabeza. La castaña se puso a celebrarlo, estaba muy contenta por su amiga.

– Ohh, pero entonces ahora eres mi enemiga...

– Deja de decir bobadas, Riko-chan. Siempre lo hemos sido – bromeó la peliazul.

Ambas estuvieron poniéndose al día, no se habían visto demasiado durante las vacaciones. Se conocían porque sus padres habían jugado juntos y aún mantenían el contacto, claro que la amistad que la peliazul mantenía con Riko no era la misma que con Midorima, no había el mismo grado de confianza. De vez en cuando Mei aprovechaba para ir a ver a la chica de Seirin y de paso entrenar en el gimnasio de su padre, así podía tener una tarde completa y relajante, como ese era el caso.

– Bueno, ¿y qué tal con el chico de la Generación de los Milagros? – preguntó la castaña sonriendo con complicidad – ¿Vais juntos a clase?

– Deja de actuar así... Y no, no vamos a la misma clase.

–¿Actuar así como? – comentó la castaña haciéndose la sorprendida – No puedes pretender que vengas un día diciéndome que "puede que me guste Midorima" y luego pretender que actúe como si no pasase nada.

– Me parece que el "puede que" no te quedó muy claro... Implica posibilidad, duda, todas esas cosas – la peliazul se levantó y se acercó a las pesas, siendo seguida por Riko. La verdad era que solo quería darle la espalda y no mirarla a los ojos, no dejar que descifrase su expresión – Además, que no, que entre Midorima y yo nunca habrá nada, es mi mejor amigo.

–¿Segura? – preguntó la castaña con picardía. La peliazul la miró, seria, haciéndola reír – Puedes intentar ocultarlo pero al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz – Mei estaba ignorándola, así que Riko se rindió y cambió de tema.

**[...]**

Ya era de noche cuando Mei volvía a casa, pensativa. Como siempre que pasaba tiempo con Riko, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Midorima. Siempre intentaba engañarse diciendo que en realidad no le gustaba, pero cuando habla con la castaña sus ideas se aclaraban y se daba cuenta que de nada servía engañarse, le gustaba y no había más, aunque no quisiese. Se había puesto la capucha de la sudadera blanca que llevaba puesta, tapando su pelo azul, lo hacía a menudo, se sentía más cómoda.

Pasó al lado de un campo de baloncesto, en un parque, y se fijó en que aún quedaba alguien jugando. Un chico alto, de pelo rojo. Era extraño, normalmente a esa hora la gente estaba cenando y si, por casualidad, había alguien es esos sitios no estaba practicando, cosa que si hacía el pelirrojo. La peliazul le miraba asombrada, tenía un estilo de juego muy violento, sus movimientos eran muy fuertes.

– ¿Quieres algo? – demandó el chico en un tono seco cuando la vio mirándole fijamente, acercándose a ella.

– No juegas mal... Aunque te hace falta entrenar – Mei se acercó y, rápidamente, consiguió quitarle el balón para a continuación tirar y hacer una canasta limpia.

El pelirrojo fue a por el balón e intentó pasar a su lado para llegar a canasta, pero la chica se travesó en medio e intentó defenderle. Era mucho más alto que ella, pero aún así consiguió robarle el balón. No lo tuvo en posesión mucho tiempo, Kagami se lo arrebató y aprovechó para llegar a canasta, donde donqueó. Estuvieron un rato más jugando, estaban bastante igualados aunque la altura del pelirrojo le daba una pequeña ventaja. Mei robó el balón e intentó hacer una llegada rápida a canasta, pero el chico también era rápido. Saltó para tirar a canasta, pero el pelirrojo llegó justo a tiempo y lo evitó, golpeando el balón para quitárselo y haciendo al mismo tiempo que ella perdiese el equilibrio. Cayó de espaldas, por suerte pudo apoyarse en las manos, parando el golpe, pero al caer la capucha se le cayó y dejó ver su pelo largo y su rostro.

– ¿Eres una chica? – preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido cuando la vio.

– Gracias, sé que soy poco femenina pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto... – ironizó ella poniéndose en pie – ¿Tengo algún mono en la cara o qué? Ahh, ya sé... Tú eres de esos que creen que las chicas no podemos jugar al baloncesto, ¿verdad? Siempre me han parecido idiotas ese tipo de personas, la verdad...

– Ni creo eso, ni soy idiota. Simplemente no me lo esperaba – intentó defenderse el chico.

– Bla, bla, bla. Ahora no intentes arreglarlo, no puedes. Sí que eres idiota, lo has demostrado.

– Solo porque hayas conseguido mantener el ritmo jugando conmigo no deberías ir de diva. ¿Juegas en algún equipo?

– Ahora mismo no, ¿por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de que te gane, chico-sin-nombre? – le retó ella con una sonrisa.

– Taiga Kagami. ¿Y tú eres?

– Abukara Mei – respondió ella, girándose y caminando hacia la salida del campo con intención de irse.

– ¿Abukara? ¿Cómo el jugador de baloncesto? No serás...

– Sí, soy su hija – le interrumpió, antes de salir sin hacer caso a lo que intentaba decir el pelirrojo.

**[...]**

– ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? Midorima llamó hace media hora para ver si ya habías vuelto del gimnasio, debería darte vergüenza llegar tan tarde, Mei. ¡Y encima sin llamar! Estaba a punto de darme un infarto – gritaba de lo más nerviosa una mujer mayor a la entrada de la casa.

La mujer, de pelo blanco y ojos fucsias, miraba a la chica con cara de enfado. La chica, por el contrario, se mostraba tranquila mientras dejaba la chaqueta en el guardarropa de la entrada, no parecían afectarle los gritos, como niñera suya que había sido desde que era pequeña, además de ama de llaves, sabía bien que solo estaba preocupada. Demasiados años de gritos y broncas como esa habían hecho que distinguiese cuando iba en serio, y cuando solo estaba desahogándose.

– Lo siento, Hanae-sama. Se me olvidó por completo el llamar, no volverá a pasar – se disculpó la chica, inclinándose.

– Anda... Ve a ducharte y luego baja a cenar, se hace tarde.

La chica subió a su habitación, sonriendo. Dejó sus cosas encima de la cama y fue al baño, no paraba de pensar en el chico al que acababa de conocer. La había sorprendido su estilo de juego, con el entrenamiento adecuado podía llegar a ser un gran jugador. ¿En qué Instituto estaría? Tendría que informarse, era un gran rival a batir para el suyo propio. Aunque seguramente no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Midorima, no quería dejar nada pendiente, había visto el potencial que el chico tenía.

La peliazul sonrió mientras entraba en la ducha. No era capaz de olvidar ese nombre, ni su manera de jugar, ni su pelo rojo brillante, ni sus ojos rojos al concentrase, ni nada. Taiga Kagami...

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

_Kuroko no Basket y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

_Abukara Mei sí es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Los días iban pasando y poco a poco los jóvenes comenzaban a acostumbrase al ritmo del curso. Los más problemáticos eran los de primero, pero incluso estos ya se habían adaptado a la dinámica del Instituto, de los clubes y demás. Más o menos los equipos deportivos habían finalizado sus pruebas de admisión, por lo que en el ambiente era mucho más relajado en todos los Institutos, y Shutoku no era una excepción.

– Entonces, ¿estás en el equipo? Sí, ¿verdad? – preguntaba Mei impaciente a Midorima que salía del gimnasio donde había estado hablando con el entrenador.

– Sí – contestó secamente el peliverde. En realidad estaba un poco molesto porque su amiga lo dudase, pero ella no parecía (o no quería) darse cuenta, ya que se lanzó a abrazarle.

– ¡Eso es genial Shin! ¡Sabía que lo conseguirías!

– Pues diciéndolo así no lo parece – comentó él apartándose.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a las aulas, las primeras clases estaban a punto de comenzar. El peliverde miró de reojo a la chica, se estaba comportando de una manera un tanto extraña: no había pronunciado palabra por el camino. Desde que habían empezado las clases estaba como ausente, cada vez que intentaba quedar un día con ella le contestaba con alguna excusa. Aunque no le gustase admitirlo, estaba empezando a preocuparse.

– Mei, espera – la llamó cuando esta iba a irse a su clase – Toma.

La peliazul intentó girarse, pero Midorima la sujetó por los hombros y colgó algo en su cuello. La chica se sorprendió, era un colgante de plata con la figura de un búho. La chica sonrió, detalles como ese no eran usuales en el chico, por eso cuando los hacía eran mucho más especiales.

– Es precioso, muchas gracias, Shin – la peliazul se acercó a la mejilla del chico y posó sus labios allí, haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojase un poco, aunque intentó ocultarlo rápidamente.

– Solo era... – intentó explicar para quitarle importancia.

– ¿El objeto de la suerte de hoy? – le interrumpió ella, sonriendo – Ya lo sabía. Nos vemos en el descanso, Shin.

**[...]**

La chica miraba ensimismada el colgante mientras esperaba a que llegase el profesor. Aún le quedaba una hora por delante de clase y el entrenamiento del club de baloncesto, en el que esperaba que por fin se pusiesen a trabajar en serio. Con todo el rollo de las admisiones habían dejado de lado el entrenamiento en sí mismo, parecían unas vacaciones. Pero bueno, ahora que por fin el equipo estaba formado, empezaba el trabajo duro.

– Tú eres la chica del equipo de baloncesto, ¿verdad? – un chico de pelo negro se había acercado a ella, sonriente. La peliazul le reconoció como uno de los de primero que se habían presentado a las pruebas de admisión, ¿habría entrado en el equipo?

– Sí, lo soy. ¿Por qué? – respondió con total seriedad. Esperaba que no fuese a gritarle porque no hubiese conseguido pasar las pruebas.

– ¡Entonces eres la hija de Abukara! ¡Soy un gran fan suyo desde pequeño! – comenzó a explicar emocionado el chico, asustándola, aunque ella seguía sin cambiar su expresión. De pronto el pelinegro pareció recordar algo – ¡Ahh, sí! Soy Takao Kazunari, miembro del equipo de baloncesto.

– Ahhm... Encantada – no le importaba lo mas mínimo, y así lo demostraba.

– ¿Este sitio está libre? – antes de que la peliazul pudiese responder Takao ya estaba sentado - ¡Genial! ¡Voy a sentarme al lado de la hija de Abukara durante todo el curso!

¿Du-durante todo el curso? ¿Iba a tener que aguantarle durante todo el curso? Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella... Y ahora que se fijaba, ese chico había estado siempre en su clase, compartían la mayor parte de las asignaturas. Maldición. La peliazul intentó calmarse y ser positiva, tal vez fuese un tipo responsable, que siempre hacía los deberes e incluso era curioso a la hora de tomar apuntes...

Pues no. No lo era, sus apuntes eran incluso más desastrosos que los de la propia peliazul, y eso que ella pensaba que era imposible. Además no se había callado en toda la hora. Pesado. La peliazul se alegró de poder salir de clase, ¿cómo iba a aguantar un curso entero cuando en una sola hora le había dado dolor de cabeza? Pero lo peor no acababa ahí, el sufrimiento continuaba. Takao se había empeñado en seguirla hasta el gimnasio, al parecer sí que había conseguido entrar al equipo. Encima no encontraba a Midorima, a pesar de que había quedado en esperarla. ¿Se habría ido sin ella?

– Llegas tarde, dos vueltas a la cancha – informó el entrenador dirigiéndose a Takao nada más verlos llegar.

– ¡Ella también llega tarde! – protestó el pelinegro.

– Hmm... – el entrenador la miró de arriba abajo, sopesando algo – Tú también, dos vueltas. ¡VAMOS!

– Te odio – murmuró la chica comenzando a correr y dejándole atrás.

**[...]**

¿Cuánto más pensaba tardar? Ya había anochecido y aún tenía que ir hasta casa. Además, a saber por qué demonios había querido acompañarla. Mei suspiró, ese día Midorima estaba comportándose de una manera muy extraña, bueno, más de lo que era habitual en él. Podía ser su mejor amiga, pero incluso ella misma admitía que su querido peliverde podía ser perfectamente considerado un "bicho raro", lo que la diferencia del resto del mundo era que ella adoraba esa parte de su carácter. Finalmente el equipo al completo salió de los vestuarios, Midorima iba el último, como no.

Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de que te estaba esperando – comentó la chica cuando se habían alejado un poco del Instituto. Si había algo que ella odiase eran los cotilleos y, por desgracia, cada vez que pasaba algo de tiempo con el peliverde daba pie a ellos, por lo que intentaba no comportarse demasiado en modo "mejor amiga" en el edificio. Esa mañana le había dado un beso en la mejilla, era cierto, pero solo lo había hecho porque no había nadie a su alrededor.

– No tardé tanto – comentó él, distraído.

La chica le miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaban. Mei vivía en dirección contraria a Midorima, por lo que no acababa de entender por qué le había pedido que le esperase, que la iba a acompañar a casa. Estaba claro que le rondaba algo por la cabeza, pero la cuestión era: ¿el qué? La chica repasaba mentalmente lo que habían hablado, intentando encontrar alguna pista o indicio, pero nada. En fin, no le quedaba más remedio que preguntar.

– ¿Por qué quieres acompañarme hoy a casa?

– Tienes que dejarme copiar unos apuntes de biología, si no te importa – respondió él, sin mirarla

¿En qué mundo era Midorima quien le pedía los apuntes a ella y no al revés? Era Mei quien se perdía copiando los apuntes, los emborronaba y no entendía ni lo que escribía, por lo que luego tenía que pedírselos a algún compañero y después pedirle a Midorima que se lo explicase. Era una excusa, estaba claro.

– Vale, ahora en serio – la peliazul se paró en medio del camino que subía a su casa, molesta - ¿Por qué? – la chica le miró directamente a los ojos, esperando. Él se quedó pensativo un minuto, pensando la mejor manera de afrontar la situación.

– ¿Por qué me has estado evitando esta semana?

– Así que te diste cuenta... – la chica suspiró. Tampoco es que esperase que él no lo fuese a notar del todo, pero tenía la esperanza de que no dijese nada – De la que estaba entrando en clase la semana pasada oí a unas chicas hablar de mí, y de ti. Decían que, bueno, dado que pasamos mucho tiempo juntos... que estábamos saliendo.

– ¿Y? ¿Importa mucho eso? – preguntó Midorima con su característica seriedad, sorprendiendo a la chica.

– ¿No te importa que te digan que estás conmigo? – replicó ella, sorprendida – En fin, da igual, a mí me importa. No me gusta que estén todo el día unas estúpidas arpías cotilleando sobre mí, y menos cuando las cosas que dicen son todo mentiras.

– ¿Y si son todo mentiras por qué te molesta? – la seriedad del peliverde mientras movía las gafas con su habitual tic, era digna de mención - Deja de preocuparte por lo que piensen los demás, no merece la pena – él espero unos momentos, pero ella no contestaba, estaba mirando el suelo – Siempre han hablado de ti. Lo quieras o no llamas la atención Mei. Eres la hija de un jugador de baloncesto famoso, eres la ayudante de uno de los mejores equipos de baloncesto de la zona...

– ¿Ves? – le interrumpió ella con tono triste y enfurruñada – Llamo la atención, pero no por lo que yo hago. Siempre hay alguien que hace que yo llame la atención.

– ¿Te has mirado al espejo? Eres preciosa Mei, deberías fijarte más en como actúa la gente a tu alrededor, que parece que solo te fijas en lo malo. Los chicos se giran cuando pasas, y no tiene nada que ver con tu padre o con el baloncesto...

La peliazul le miró directamente a los ojos, pero él apartó rápidamente la mirada. Midorima había conseguido animarla con sus palabras, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. Estaba empezando a ilusionarse. Y no quería ilusionarse, no tenía ninguna posibilidad con él, no debía pensar que tenía posibilidades porque después se llevaría el mayor golpe de su vida, sufriría y se deprimiría. Y encima no tendría a Midorima para aguantarla. La chica intentó apartas esos pensamientos de su mente y simplemente se acercó al peliverde para abrazarlo.

– Eres un idiota encantador, ¿lo sabías? – dijo ella sin apartarse. El chico apoyó una mano en la espalda de ella, aunque se veía que estaba incómodo con esa situación. Ella se apartó un poco, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre los hombros de él – Shin...

La mirada de Mei era extraña, parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos. El peliverde la miraba intentando descubrir que estaba pasando por su mente, pero ese tipo de cosas no se le daban demasiado bien. La chica acabó bajando la mirada y suspiró, Midorima pensó en preguntarle pero llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no decirle nada.

– Anda, vamos o no me dará tiempo a copiar los apuntes – dijo el chico levantándose e invitándola a hacer lo mismo.

– Entonces, ¿no era una excusa? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

**[...]**

– ¿Aún no has acabado? – preguntó una señora mayor, Hanae, entrando en la habitación de la joven peliazul que se encontraba en el escritorio mirando ensimismada unos papeles – Ya es tarde y mañana tienes clase...

– En quince minutos habré terminado... Hanae-sama – llamó a la mujer antes de que saliera – ¿Papá aún no ha vuelto?

– Llamó por teléfono y dijo que no llegaría hasta mañana por la tarde, te envía muchos besos.

Mei suspiró mientras el ama de llaves salía de la habitación. Odiaba cuando su padre hacía eso, pero bueno, era mejor no pensarlo. Se centró en el dibujo que estaba realizando: un edificio de ladrillo con muchos árboles, al fondo se veían unas canchas de baloncesto. Era la razón de que Mei fuese la ayudante del entrenador de Shutoku, su sueño: quería crear una escuela dedicada únicamente a la formación de futuros jugadores de baloncesto, tanto masculinos como femeninos.

La chica estuvo quince minutos más con el dibujo, como prometió a Hanae. Pasado ese tiempo se levantó para irse a la cama, o al menos lo intentó, puesto que al apoyar el peso en el pie derecho tuvo que volver a sentarse, por culpa del dolor punzante que sentía en el tobillo. Se quitó la zapatilla y el calcetín: no estaba hinchado, seguramente al estar jugando con Midorima se había sobrecargado y después de estar un rato sentada el dolor había aparecido.

– Maldición... – murmuró, mientras buscaba en el cajón del escritorio una tobillera.

_(Continuará...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

– Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí.

Riko miraba a Mei enfadada, llevaba toda la semana esperando una llamada o un mensaje, pero nada. La peliazul parecía haberse olvidado completamente de ella, y ahora esperaba que hubiese preparado una buena excusa. La peliazul caminó hacia ella y la abrazó, antes de entrar en el gimnasio sin decir nada más. La castaña suspiró, era mejor no decir nada más, no quería que la peliazul, encima, se enfadase y acabasen ambas discutiendo.

Mei se quedó parada en medio de la puerta al entrar, ahí estaba, el chico de pelo rojo de aquella tarde. Kagami Taiga, si la peliazul no recordaba mal. Pero, ¿qué hacía él allí? La chica se dio cuenta de que algunas de las personas que estaban allí comenzaban a mirarla raro, por lo que caminó hasta una bicicleta estática sin perder de vista al pelirrojo. Parecía que él no la había visto a ella.

– ¿Debería preocuparme porque mires tanto a uno de mis jugadores, Mei-chan? – preguntó Riko cuando la hubo alcanzado.

– ¿Eh? Me parecía conocerle de algo, pero creo que no... – murmuró ella en respuesta - ¿Está en el equipo de Seirin?

– Es de primero, y tiene mucho potencial, aunque dudo que lo mires por eso – la castaña se rió, mientras su amiga la miraba confusa – Es guapo, ¿verdad?

– Sí... – contestó casi sin darse cuenta - ¡Esto, no! ¡No es para nada guapo! Riko-chan, deja de reírte así de mí... ¡Riko!

El escándalo que ambas estaban formando hizo que todos los presentes se girasen hacia ellas, sí, Kagami incluido. La peliazul quería que la tierra la tragase, tenía la esperanza de pasar desapercibida para el pelirrojo. La ponía nerviosa, y eso era raro, normalmente no se ponía nerviosa con las personas. Ese chico tenía algo extraño, estaba claro.

– Agg – tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que Mei no notó como Riko sacaba el móvil para mirar un mensaje – Tengo que irme ya... Promete no tardar tanto en volver.

– No tardaré, prometido. Y tú, llámame si hay novedades respecto al sujeto X.

La castaña enrojeció y golpeó suavemente a su amiga en el brazo antes de irse. La peliazul sonrió: sabía como cambiar de tema o acabar una conversación. La chica cogió el reproductor de música y lo puso en modo aleatorio, quería relajarse, pero algo no la dejaba. Continuamente se sentía observada y, cada vez que se giraba, no veía a nadie. Hasta que, media hora más tarde y ya exasperada, vio que el chico pelirrojo no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Desconocía la razón, pero ese detalle la hizo sonreír, lo que consiguió que se enfadará consigo misma. ¿Por qué que un chico cualquiera (y además idiota) la mirase la hacía sonreír? Carecía de lógica, de sentido. Ese chico estaba consiguiendo que se pusiese nerviosa, y no le gustaba, en absoluto. No tardó mucho más en irse del gimnasio, no podía pensar. Se suponía que ese era "su santuario", el lugar en el que se relajaba y repasaba mentalmente los detalles importantes, y entonces tuvo que llegar un idiota a... a hacer lo que sea que estaba haciendo.

– Hola.

Mei casi se cayó hacia atrás al sentir la voz hablándole a la salida del gimnasio. ¡¿Es que la estaba siguiendo o qué?! Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Al parecer él esperaba una respuesta, tendría que ser educada. Amable no lo sería, pero su padre la mataría si se enteraba que iba por ahí ignorando a la gente.

– Hola – fue lo más fría y seca que pudo, ocultando bien sus pensamientos. Era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de su carácter: no era fácil saber si le pasaba algo o no, sus pensamientos eran secretos, una tumba.

– Eres Mei, ¿verdad? Yo soy el chico de la cancha de baloncesto del otro día, Ka...

– Kagami Taiga, sí, lo sé. No tengo tan mala memoria, ¿sabes? Aún puedo recordar las cosas que hago. En fin, seamos breves. ¿Querías algo?

– ¿Siempre eres así? - ¿a qué venía una pregunta tan directa? ¿Quién se creía que era para preguntarle algo así? El pelirrojo debió notar que estaba molesta, porque se apresuro a añadir – Me refiero a que si no puedes dejar que nadie se te acerque si sus intenciones no son malas.

– Hacerme perder el tiempo es una mala intención, no sé si lo sabías – la peliazul comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, pero parecía que él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Era tenaz - ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones, si dices que no son malas?

– Saber quién eres. Y no me refiero a que eres la hija de Abukara y eso, me refiero a algo más profundo. Detrás de esa fachada de chica-fría-y-sin-sentimientos hay algo, quiero saber qué es.

– ¿Y por qué te importa tanto? Solo soy una más, puedes encontrar muchas chicas de esas que estén dispuestas a divertirte, créeme.

– Ya, pero ellas no son tú - ¿cómo podía ser tan directo? Bueno, no lo era tanto, puesto que al poco de escucharse comenzó a sonrojarse, haciendo que Mei sonriera un poco, aunque se apresuró a volver a su expresión seria. Al parecer Kagami solo era un chico que hablaba sin pensar – Me llamaste la atención el otro día. Juegas bien y me gustaría conocerte. P-podríamos ir a comer algo... ¿Qué te parece?

Mei le miró, pensativa. No perdía nada por aceptar, tampoco ganaba nada, aunque al menos no estaría aburrida. No tenía nada que hacer, era viernes y no había quedado con nadie, y no se le apetecía demasiado acurrucarse en el sofá para ver una película. Era un plan un poco triste para la noche de un viernes, la verdad.

– Está bien. Te daré una oportunidad, Kagami. Aprovéchala.

El chico sonrió, cosa que inquietó un poco a Mei. No le gustaba que la gente sonriese así, le hacía pensar que había hecho algo para que sonriesen, bueno, eso le gustaba, pero el no saber qué había hecho exactamente la ponía nerviosa. Solo había decidido darle una oportunidad, dependía de él aprovecharla o no. No debería alegrarse tanto.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó cuando llevaban un rato caminando. Ella simplemente le seguía, estaba empezando a sentir curiosidad.

– A comer algo. Tengo hambre, ¿tú no?

Sus tripas respondieron por ella, sí que tenía hambre, aunque hasta ese momento había estado tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta. Esperaba que al menos Kagami no hubiese dicho nada puesto que, si lo había hecho, no lo había escuchado. Volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, básicamente porque tampoco sabía que decir para iniciar una conversación con el chico, hasta que algo la sacó de ellos, bueno, más bien hizo que cambiaran de rumbo. Una chica de pelo blanco y ojos color verde pálido que leía tranquilamente un libro mientras esperaba el autobús, podía verla perfectamente mientras esperaba a que el semáforo cambiase de color para cruzar. No levantó la mirada del libro, pero a Mei tampoco le hubiese molestado que lo hubiese hecho, dudaba que ella la conociera de algo.

_Dos años antes, Mei había ido al parque de atracciones acompañada por Midorima. La chica estaba mirando un puesto de artesanía mientras esperaba al peliverde, el cual estaba tardando. Ella se giró y le vio con una chica de pelo blanco, hablando. Era una chica preciosa, la verdad. Volvió a girarse para seguir mirando las diferentes artesanías, hasta que vio una pulsera con un colgante de madera que le llamó la atención._

_–¡Shin, ven a ver esto! – gritó ella llamando a su amigo, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de su error. Midorima no pensaría que lo había hecho porque estaba celosa, ¿verdad? ¿O tal vez lo pensase? Era Midorima, él nunca pensaría eso de ella._

_– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al acercarse – Es muy bonita, ¿vas a comprarla?_

_Asintió con la cabeza y se acercó al dependiente para pagarla. El chico la esperó pacientemente, sin decir ni una palabra de la chica con la que había hablado. Mei se moría de curiosidad, sabía que, a no ser que le preguntase directamente, él no diría nada._

_– ¿Quién era esa chica? – preguntó distraídamente, como si solo intentase iniciar una conversación._

_– Hakuren Ryûna, una compañera de Teiko – respondió sin darle muchas vueltas._

_– Ahm... Nunca te había visto quedarte tanto rato con alguien de tu instituto, que no sea del equipo de baloncesto. Normalmente solo saludas y no te paras más de medio minuto.._

_– Ella es especial._

Desde aquel día nunca habían vuelto a hablar de ella, y la peliazul no la había vuelto a ver. No sabía porqué, pero el pensar en ella hacía que se pusiera terriblemente celosa, a pesar de que sabía que ella era la Emperatriz, la novia del capitán de la Generación de los Milagros, Akashi Seijûrô. El semáforo cambió de color y la gente comenzó a cruzar, no fue hasta que sintió la mano fuerte de Kagami en su brazo que se dio cuenta.

– ¿La conoces? – preguntó él dirigiendo la mirada a la parada de autobús cuando hubieron cruzado.

– No en persona, digamos que he oído hablar de ella – respondió secamente y con frialdad, no quería hablar más del tema y parecía que el pelirrojo lo había captado a la primera, porque no añadió nada más.

Solo tuvieron que caminar hasta el final de la calle para alcanzar su objetivo: la hamburguesería. Mei se sorprendió, no esperaba que la llevase hasta allí, pero bueno, era un lugar agradable en el que comer algo y tener una conversación tranquila. El pelirrojo pidió por ella al ver que no respondía cuando la camarera le preguntó, la peliazul meditaba sobre si Ryûna habría ido a ver a Midorima o le evitaba... Siguió al pelirrojo hasta una mesa después de pagar y se sentó enfrente suyo, dispuesta a deshacerse de todos sus pensamientos utilizando a Kagami.

– Tú querías venir hasta aquí así que supongo que algo querrás saber – comentó ella cuando dejó de mirar impresionada la montaña de hamburguesas que pensaba comer el chico – Así que, venga, di.

– ¿Cómo te lesionaste?

– ¿Por qué sabes lo de mi lesión? – su seriedad había aumentado, no era un tema del que le gustase hablar especialmente.

– Me informé. Antes jugabas al baloncesto en un equipo femenino pero te lesionaste en la final del Torneo de Verano y no volviste a jugar.

– ¿Si tanto sabes para qué preguntas? – el pelirrojo no respondió. Ella suspiró, tal vez era hora de contarlo – Era la final, como bien has dicho. En el anterior partido había tenido molestias en el tobillo derecho pero no le di importancia. En el final del segundo tiempo, intentando conseguir un rebote, me caí y agravé las molestias, pero no dije nada, quería jugar hasta el final. Al acabar el partido tenía una rotura de ligamentos. No es una lesión especialmente grave, en ocho semanas debía estar bien, pero la cosa se complicó y al final tuve que operarme e ir a rehabilitación, además de dejar el baloncesto, al menos de forma "profesional".

Ella suspiró, no le gustaba para nada ese tema de conversación. Además, Kagami ya no sabía muy bien que decir. Precisamente por eso, sonrió con un poco de confianza, sorprendiéndole.

– Ahora me toca preguntar a mí. ¿Por qué empezaste a jugar al baloncesto? ¿Y con qué objetivo?

– Empecé por un amigo... – no parecía muy cómodo con ese tema, por lo que la chica apuntó mentalmente no tocarlo más. Cuando lo pensó se dio cuenta de algo: ¿estaba barajando la posibilidad de quedar más veces con él? – Y lo que pretendo es ser el número 1 de Japón, pero para ello tendré que derrotar a la Generación de los Milagros.

– Un proyecto ambicioso... Pero eso está bien, siempre y cuando tengas claro que deberás esforzarte para conseguirlo.

No sabía por qué, pero no le parecía bien comentar que ella conocía a uno de los miembros de la Generación de los Milagros en persona, y mucho menos decir que era uno de sus mejores amigos. Tenía la impresión de que eso podría cambiar el ambiente y, la verdad, estaba pasándoselo bien. No le gustaba conocer gente nueva, pero tal vez el hecho de que le conociese jugando cambiaba un poco su actitud hacia él. Estaba siendo mucho menos borde y arisca de lo que acostumbraba, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma. Estuvieron hablando hasta que terminaron de comer y salieron de la hamburguesería, cada vez abandonaba un poco más su antipatía y se dejaba llevar por la conversación.

– Ha estado bien – comentó ella cuando estaban en el parque en el que sus caminos se separaban para irse cada uno a su casa - ¿No crees?

– Lo creo pero... – la chica se preocupó, ¿un pero? – No estoy muy seguro de haber descubierto qué hay detrás de esa frialdad. Al menos, no del todo.

– En ese caso tendrás que seguir intentando descubrirlo – comentó divertida – Tal vez nos volvamos a ver... Chao, Kagami-kun.

El pelirrojo la observó irse. No le había dado dos besos ni nada, pero le había llamado "Kagami-kun", eso ya era un gran paso, al menos si se tenía en cuenta como se había comportado hasta ese momento. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su piso, esa chica era verdaderamente extraña...

**[...]**

Al llegar a casa vio una nota de su padre. Ese fin de semana Hanae no estaba en casa, se había ido a visitar unos familiares, y al parecer a su padre le había surgido algo, había tenido que ir hasta Osaka por algo de los partidos, y ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de llamarla para avisarla. Bueno, ya la llamaría al día siguiente por la mañana para ver cómo estaba, no merecía la pena dedicarle más pensamientos. Se acercó al teléfono y miró las llamadas pérdidas: tenía una de Midorima, a las seis de la tarde. Pensó en llamarle pero era tarde, por lo que era mejor dejarlo para el día siguiente. Se fue a su habitación y sacó sus dibujos, no tenía sueño y, quitando sus paranoias estúpidas, había sido un buen día, y eso daba como resultado una noche perfecta para dibujar.

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, y siento muchísimo la espera. Al menos espero que haya merecido la pena. Besos y gracias por leerme :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Mei se colocó bien la chaqueta roja mientras salía de casa. Hacía escasamente diez minutos que había hablado con Midorima, quien le había dicho que el entrenador había decidido realizar un entrenamiento esa misma mañana. La peliazul estaba indignada, ¿por qué no había sido el mismo entrenador el que la había avisado? Por culpa de eso no le había dado tiempo ni a desayunar, y sus tripas estaban rugiendo. Tendría que arriesgarse a llegar un poco tarde al entrenamiento por parar a comprar algo que desayunar, porque sino ya se veía desmayada en el suelo del gimnasio.

Paró en una pastelería a comprar un croissant recién hecho pero, al salir de allí, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, incluso se le quitó el hambre. Guardó el croissant en la mochila que llevaba y retomó su camino, pero la sensación no se le quitaba. Tenía miedo, y lo que más le asustaba era no saber de qué. La situación la estaba poniendo nerviosa, comenzaba a temblar. Buscó el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo, necesitaba tranquilizarse, lo que estaba pasando era muy extraño. Al hacerlo se le cayó un paquete de pañuelos que se agachó a recoger, entonces lo vio. En el cristal del escaparate de la tienda estaba el reflejo de Akashi Seijûrô. Realmente no le conocía en persona, solo sabía de él por lo que le había contado Midorima y lo que había visto durante los partidos de Teiko, pero eso podía ser más que suficiente para que le tuviese miedo. Estaba claro que el capitán de la Generación de los Milagros no podía ser una persona normal, y el simple hecho de que sus ojos fuesen capaces de hacerte querer salir corriendo lo demostraba.

De todas formas, Mei tenía su orgullo y no podía admitir que el capitán de Teiko le daba un miedo terrible, por lo que se puso de pie y continuó caminando como si nada. Pero era extraño, tenía entendido que Akashi estaba en Kioto, junto con su novia, Ryûna. Aunque claro, a ella también la había visto el día anterior... ¿Habrían venido juntos? Y, ¿por qué estaba ella dándole vueltas a la vida de esos dos? No tenía mucho sentido, ni siquiera había hablado alguna vez con ellos.

Por fin pudo separarse del pelirrojo, tenía que girar en la siguiente calle para llegar más rápido a Shutoku. Antes de girar le dio la sensación de que él la había mirado y había esbozado una especie de sonrisa, algo verdaderamente tenebroso. Pero continuó caminando y se auto convenció de que eso no podía haber pasado, que tenían que haber sido imaginaciones suyas.

– ¡Mei-chaan, llegas tarde! – le gritó Takao al oído sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– Idiota – bufó ella en respuesta, acercándose al banco para dejar sus cosas. De pronto se paró y se dio cuenta de algo - ¿Acabas de llamarme Mei-chan?

– Ahá – asintió el pelinegro, sin perder la sonrisa. Acto seguido fue corriendo con el resto del equipo, sin dar más explicaciones.

La peliazul no le dio más vueltas, si al chico ese se le apetecía llamarla de alguna manera en especial, que lo hiciese. Después de todo, Takao no parecía el tipo de chico al que le dices que no haga algo y te hace caso, y Mei no tenía ganas de discutir, en realidad tenía en su mente a Teiko. No solo al capitán, sino a toda la Generación de los Milagros. Iban a tener que enfrentarse a esos chicos y, si al igual que había hecho Midorima, habían mejorado, iba a costarles ganar.

**[...]**

– ¡Hasta mañana, Shin-chan y Mei-chan!

Acabaría matándole, la peliazul sabía que iba a acabar asfixiando al imbécil de Takao con sus propias manos. No le soportaba, es más, la ponía nerviosa con ese tono alegre y esa sonrisa todo el día. Lo que no terminaba de comprender era cómo había acabado pegándose tanto a Midorima, y como era que el peliverde le soportaba. Bueno, tampoco le iba a preguntar, probablemente le daría una respuesta escueta que la dejaría con más dudas que antes, no merecía la pena.

– Shin... – le llamó ella haciendo que el peliverde la mirase. Ambos iban juntos a casa de la peliazul - ¿Tienes alguna noticia de tus antiguos compañeros?

– Sabes que no sé nada de ellos desde que acabó el curso – comentó acariciando el peluche de tigre que llevaba en el brazo, el objeto de la suerte del día - ¿Por qué?

– No, por nada, por nada – se apresuró a contestar. Siguieron caminando, en silencio, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Hasta que al final fue de nuevo Mei quien rompió ese silencio – En realidad... Ayer vi a Ryûna, la chica esa que iba contigo a clase. Y hoy a Akashi, tu capitán.

– ¿Y por eso pareces hoy tan nerviosa? – la peliazul no contestó. A veces le molestaba un poco la forma de contestar de Midorima, se sentía un tanto estúpida y no le gustaba sentirse así. El chico lo notó, así que pasó el brazo por los hombros de ella y la atrajo hacia sí, aunque sin mirarla, y continuó caminando - ¿Cuándo los viste?

– A Ryûna la vi ayer cuando fui a una hamburguesería con Kagami-kun. Y a Akashi esta misma mañana, yo salía de la pastelería donde compré un croissant para desayunar y le vi. ¡Ahh, mi croissant!

La chica frenó en seco y se apresuró a buscar el croissant en la mochila, encontrándolo, por suerte en perfecto estado, y con una feliz sonrisa lo mordió, ante la estupefacta mirada de Midorima. El peliverde ya conocía sus "ataques bipolares de locura", por lo que se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario. Resignándose, esperó pacientemente a que Mei volviese a colocarse la mochila al hombro y le alcanzase, para continuar su camino. De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos. En realidad era ahora a él a quien le tocaba hacerse preguntas. ¿Podía ser ese Kagami la persona en la que él estaba pensando? Mei estaba entretenida comiéndose el croissant y no parecía que fuese a decir nada más del tema

– ¿Quién es ese tal Kagami? – preguntó subiéndose las gafas, como si solo estuviese intentando iniciar una conversación y en realidad el tema le importase lo más mínimo, podían hablar de ese chico o del tiempo, no le daba más.

– Un chico del equipo de Seirin. Le vi ayer en el gimnasio del padre de Riko, estuvimos hablando y tal y fuimos a comer algo juntos después de entrenar. Era simpático – agregó al final. No se sentía cómoda hablando de Kagami con él, aunque no sabía bien porqué. Quería acabar con ese tema lo antes posible.

– Seirin...

El peliverde lo había murmurado para sí mismo, pero aún así ella lo escuchó. Se abstuvo de hacer algún comentario, se veía que Midorima estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y, con toda probabilidad, ni siquiera se molestase en contestarle, así que se calló y continuó caminando.

No dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron a casa de la peliazul, tampoco había necesidad. Ninguno se sentía incómodo con el silencio y, después de conocerse desde hacía tantos años, no necesitaban hablar de tonterías solo por rellenar el tiempo. Aún así, Mei estaba nerviosa, desde que habían hablado de Kagami no podía parar de pensar en él y tenía miedo de que Midorima pudiera darse cuenta. No había razón para temer de ello, pero tenía la ligera intuición de que al peliverde no le hacía ninguna gracia el pelirrojo y era mejor no arriesgarse.

– ¿Qué quieres que hagamos hoy? – preguntó la chica cuando hubo dejado las cosas en su habitación y vuelto a bajar al salón, pero, antes de que a él le diese tiempo a responder, su móvil comenzó a sonar - ¿Sí?

_– ¿Mei? Soy Kagami, ¿cómo estás?_

K-Kagami, ¿la acababa de llamar por teléfono? ¿Al día siguiente de haberse visto? No quería hacerse ilusiones, y no quería valorar la idea que ya estaba empezando a surgir en su mente. Mei enrojeció, haciendo que Midorima comenzase a intrigarse por quién sería la persona que estaba al otro lado del teléfono, la chica no era precisamente una persona que se avergüenza con facilidad.

– Hola, Kagami. Bien, ¿y tú? – la chica esperó a que le contestase y sonrió, pero en seguida dejó de sonreír – La verdad es que hoy no puedo... Si eso otro día ya quedamos, ¿vale? Claro, hablamos pronto.

Midorima la miraba fijamente mientras paseaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Se notaba que Mei se estaba poniendo nerviosa y, por mucho que ella intentase ocultarlo, se estaba sonrojando cada vez más. El peliverde no le quitaba ojo de encima, además, se estaba comenzando a molestar. Finalmente la chica colgó la llamada y posó el móvil en la mesa, caminando hasta el sofá y sentándose al lado de él.

– En fin, ¿entonces qué hacemos?

– ¿Qué quería?

Directo y conciso, sin esperar ni dos minutos. La chica se quedó mirándole fijamente, sorprendida, sin saber muy bien que debía responder a esa pregunta. Ya debía conocer a su amigo, pero de verdad que el hablar así le había chocado. Normalmente esperaba con calma a que ella le contase las cosas, no las preguntaba así sin más. Era extraño.

– ¿Kagami? Simplemente preguntarme cómo estaba y eso – respondió finalmente, quitándole importancia – En fin, ¿vas a contarme qué quieres hacer o tengo que decidir yo?

– Alguien a quien viste ayer en un gimnasio no te llama para preguntar como estás.

La chica suspiró, se estaba estresando con tantas preguntas sobre Kagami. ¿Qué es lo que le había dado al peliverde para ponerse así? Estaba rarísimo, llevaba toda la mañana así.

– Agg, en serio, Shin – la peliazul se levantó del sofá y se colocó delante del chico con las manos en las caderas, molesta – Deja el tema y vamos a hacer algo entretenido.

– Entonces admites que el chico ese quería algo más – Midorima también se levantó y se puso enfrente de ella, pero Mei estaba acostumbrada a su altura y no la intimidaba en absoluto – Y no intentes negarlo, te conozco demasiado.

– ¿Vas a contarme a qué viene este ataque de celos tan repentino?

– No estoy celoso. ¿Por qué iba a estar celoso de un niñato de Seirin?

– Porque en estos momentos preferiría estar con él que contigo. Al menos seguro que estaríamos haciendo algo divertido en lugar de discutir sobre tonterías. Y no es un niñato.

Mei había hablado sin pensar, como siempre. Por eso no le gustaba discutir, llegaba un momento en que no pensaba con claridad y decía lo primero que se le pasaba por la cabeza, como acababa de hacer. Al menos conocía a Midorima y él la conocía a ella, no se lo tomaría demasiado a mal. Aunque por la cara que estaba poniendo, parecía bastante molesto.

– Entonces queda con él en lugar de conmigo – el peliverde caminó hasta la entrada de la casa para coger su chaqueta.

– Ohh vamos, Shin, ¿esto va en serio? ¡Sabes que lo he dicho sin pensar!

– Ese es tu problema, que no piensas. Nunca piensas y nunca te das cuenta de nada, así te va en todo. ¿Sabes? Si pensases más las cosas no te habrías le...

– Ni se te ocurra decirlo, Midorima – le cortó ella fríamente. Ahora era la peliazul quien estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Él sabía que ese tema era intocable, y lo hacía solo por fastidiarla. Bien, pues lo había conseguido – No tienes razones por las qué aguantarme, así que puedes irte. Ya sabes donde esta la puerta.

Y se fue. Cogió la chaqueta y sin decir nada más se acercó a la puerta. Mei pensó en llamarle, en pedirle perdón o hacer algo para que se quedase, pero le podía el orgullo. Si le paraba, entonces demostraría que le necesitaba, que era débil. Si quería algo que volviese él, que era el que había dicho lo que no tenía que decir. Ella era la que estaba enfadada y entonces estaba en su derecho de no decirle nada. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía mal? Vale, ella había dicho algo fuera de lugar, pero no era tan serio como para que luego él le contestase así, porque estaba claro que él lo había dicho solo por fastidiarla, buscaba hacerle daño. Y un amigo no busca hacerle daño a otro, eso está claro.

Lo único que estaba claro, es que Mei necesitaba a Midorima y ahora le había perdido...

_(Continuará...)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Mei se acurrucó en la cama cerrando fuerte los ojos mientras escuchaba el fuerte sonido de la persiana de su habitación abriéndose. Resignándose abrió un poco los ojos y miró el reloj de su mesita, las nueve y cinco de la mañana. Se desperezó, ya preparada mentalmente para una buena regañina.

– Abukara Mei, – comenzó a decir la mujer de ojos fucsias y pelo blanco que la miraba desde la ventana con las manos en la cadera y cara de pocos amigos – espero que tengas una buena excusa para estar un lunes a las nueve de la mañana aún en la cama.

– No me encontraba bien – respondió la peliazul levantándose y buscando las zapatillas, ignorando por completo a la mujer que seguía en la habitación.

– No digas tonterías. Sabes perfectamente que tu padre te permitió estudiar en Shutoku porque prometiste que dejarías de faltar tanto a clase y mírate, ya te has quedado un día en casa. ¿Y cuánto llevas de curso? ¿Dos semanas?

– Tres – replicó con voz cansada – Hanae-sama, lo siento mucho. Pero me encontraba muy mal, probablemente fue a causa de la comida tailandesa que cené con papá ayer.

La mujer suspiró. Tanto ella como el señor Abukara siempre habían tenido problemas para conseguir que Mei asistiera a clases, curso tras curso era la chica con más cantidad de faltas, lo que ocasionaba bastantes problemas al hombre, quien tenía que inventarse mil y una excusas para que no expulsasen a la pequeña. Ambos pensaban que con el paso de los años mejoraría y, aunque sí que faltaba menos, seguía acumulando demasiadas faltas de asistencia. La chica había prometido que si la dejaban estudiar en Shutoku con Midorima les haría caso e iría siempre a clase, pero, al parecer, no pensaba cumplir esa promesa.

– En serio, Mei, tienes que cambiar esa actitud o...

Desde la habitación ambas pudieron ir el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal, lo que solo podía significar una cosa: el señor Abukara había vuelto ya de la reunión con su equipo. Hanae sonrió, parecía que no iba a tener que luchar sola contra los caprichos de Mei. La mujer salió de la habitación y bajó en dirección a la entrada.

– ¡Señor Abukara! – le llamó cuando le vio.

– Hanae-san, la reunión no ha ido como esperaba así que agradecería que no me molestase. Prefiero estar solo.

– Siento mucho molestarle, pero se trata de Mei...

– ¡Papá!

La chica saltó para lanzarse a los brazos de su padre dándole un abrazo, sorprendiendo al hombre. ¿No se suponía que ella debía estar en clase? Era lunes, a las nueve y algo de la mañana, y que él supiese no existía razón alguna por la que las clases estuviesen suspendidas...

– Mei... Tan sólo llevas dos semanas de clase – la regañó posándola en el suelo.

– En realidad son tres. ¿Por qué todos creéis que solo llevo dos? De todos modos, no me encontraba bien, por eso me he quedado.

El hombre suspiró: incorregible.

**[...]**

Mei apoyó la cara directamente sobre su pupitre de clase. Ciertamente, había mentido al decir que le había sentado mal la cena del día anterior, pero aún así sí era verdad que se encontraba mal. Pero cuando su padre y su aya le obligaban a hacer algo, lo hacían bien. Y por esa razón su padre la había traído en coche a las clases de la tarde, y también había esperado a que entrase en el edificio para que ya no tuviese posibilidad de escapar. Tsk. Ni que ella acostumbrase a hacer esas cosas. Bueno, lo había hecho un par de veces, pero era pequeña e inocente. Ahora había madurado, era capaz de aguantar las clases. O eso creía, porque al acabar la primera hora, matemáticas, no pudo aguantar la cabeza recta, le dolía. Esos malditos números se le metían por el cerebro y parecían tener un taladro que utilizaban una vez allí. Y menos mal que no había estado muy atenta a las explicaciones...

No había podido parar de pensar en Midorima desde la tarde anterior. Esa era la verdadera razón por la que no quería ir a clase: le evitaba. Se sentía fatal por dentro, pero ella no tenía la culpa de que hubiesen discutido, ¿o sí? No era a ella a quien le había dado un ataque de celos, ni ella había sacado el tema innombrable con intención de hacer daño... Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Lo peor de todo era que podía asegurar que él no estaría preocupado, ni un poco. No iba a llamarla y pedirle disculpas llorando, así no era Midorima. La chica suspiró, deseando que su cerebro tuviese un botón de apagado.

– ¡Mei-chaaaan! – Y ella que pensaba que nada podía ir a peor... – ¿Estás bien? Estás muy pálida...

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Takao apoyó su mano contra la frente de Mei, haciéndola enrojecer. La chica se apartó rápidamente, echándose a un lado, provocando que Takao se riera.

– Naaa, estás bien – el pelinegro rió un poco más, hasta que notó que los ojos grises estaban demasiado fijos en él - ¿Por qué no has venido a las clases de la mañana?

– No te importa – la peliazul rebuscó en su bolso hasta que encontró los apuntes de ciencia, la siguiente clase.

– Hmm... ¿Mei-chan ha discutido con Shin-chan? – Takao rió cuando vio a la chica levantar la mirada, sorprendida de que lo hubiese adivinado tan pronto – Awww, eso explica por qué Shin-chan ha estado hoy todo el día de mal humor... Falló sus tiros en el descanso de la comida.

¿Midorima fallando? Já, eso era imposible. No había nada que perturbase los tiros del peliverde obsesionado con los horóscopos y, mucho menos, iba a hacerlo una discusión con ella.

Ante la insistencia del pelinegro con el tema, Mei se decidió a contarle qué había pasado. La chica intentó explicar la mayor cantidad de detalles, y Takao asentía o de vez en cuando murmuraba cosas en voz baja que ella no alcazaba a entender. Cuando hubo acabado bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. Empezaba a sentirse una estúpida por haberse preocupado tanto, y más por habérselo contado a Takao... ES QUE, ¡¿QUÉ TENÍA ESE NIÑATO QUE HACÍA QUE LE CONTASE LAS COSAS?!

– ¡Mei-chan! ¡Lo siento mucho, pero tengo que irme! – comentó de pronto, levantándose de la silla y corriendo hacia la puerta con la bolsa al hombro - ¡Hablaremos en el entrenamiento!

– Pero, Takao-kun, la clase... – antes de decir la última palabra el pelinegro ya se había ido. La profesora tardó dos minutos en entrar, esperaba que al menos no le hubiesen pillado. Comenzó a copiar el ejercicio que dictaba la profesora, murmurando – Maldito Takao...

**[...]**

Takao llegó a la biblioteca de Shutoku corriendo, haciendo ruido con los zapatos al frenar bruscamente, por lo que recibió una mirada para nada agradable de la señora mayor que estaba al cargo de la misma. Con más cuidado, no quería tener que volver a ver a esa señora que, de eso él estaba seguro, ya le había cogido manía, buscó a Midorima. Le había comentado a la hora del almuerzo que tenía una hora libre y que pensaba ir a la biblioteca a adelantar trabajo, aunque el pelinegro no lo entendía, ¿desperdiciar una hora libre en la biblioteca? Naa. Pero allí estaba él, a punto de desperdiciar una hora "libre", por el bien del equipo. Se sentía todo un héroe, a decir verdad.

– ¡Shin-chan! – llamó al peliverde sentándose a su lado en la larga mesa. El aludido levantó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que traía en sus manos al ver quién era.

– ¿Qué quieres, Takao?

– Pensé que te interesaría saberlo... Mei-chan ha venido a clase – aunque el pelinegro parecía no estar mirándole, pudo ver perfectamente como el peliverde levantaba la cabeza al escuchar el nombre de la chica – No tenía muy buena cara, la verdad. Me pregunto qué le pasaría... Es extraño, porque tú tampoco has estado hoy muy bien, Shin-chan.

– Cállate, Takao. Tengo cosas que hacer, no me interesan tus cotilleos – Midorima se subió las gafas y, de nuevo, volvió la atención al libro.

– Ohhh, Shin-chan, deja de ser tan tsundere y ve y pídele perdón – Midorima levantó otra vez la mirada, confundido. Takao suspiró, su amigo no es estaba enterando de una.

– ¿Y por qué debería pedir yo perdón?

– Porque Mei-chan no tiene la culpa. Si la tuviese ya te habría pedido perdón, y tú la habrías perdonado. Pero estás enfadado porque la culpa la tienes tú y no lo quieres admitir. Tsuunderee – esta última palabra la canturreó, haciendo enfadar al peliverde.

– No sabes lo que ha pasado, no puedes decidir quién tiene la culpa. Y de todos modos yo...

– ¡SILENCIO! – la señora encargada apareció a su espalda, asustándolos – Señoritos, esto es una biblioteca, un santuario de la quietud, aquí ESTÁ TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO HABLAR.

La señora siguió gritando un buen rato, mientras los chicos recogían sus cosas y salían de la sala. Takao pensó que resultaba un tanto hipócrita que ellos tuvieran que irse por hacer ruido pero que esa mujer pudiese gritar lo que quisiera, aunque molestase mucho más de lo que hacían ellos. El pelinegro había decidido quedarse callado a pesar de sus pensamientos por dos razones: si contestaba recibiría un buen castigo y, de todos modos, la biblioteca no era un buen lugar para hablar con Midorima.

Ahh, Midorima... Takao no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo conseguir que hablase con la peliazul, básicamente, ni tan siquiera sabía qué había pasado entre ellos, pero no parecía que fuese a enterarse tampoco.

– Shin-chan... Tengo una duda... ¿Mei-chan y tú habéis estado saliendo juntos?

En verdad el pelinegro sí que se lo preguntaba. Tal vez esa la razón por la que estaban enfadados. Ambos eran muy cercanos y, por lo que sabía del peliverde, ser cercano a él no era fácil. La manera en que Mei le sonreía era dulce, no como trataba a los demás. Y si de verdad se conocían de tanto tiempo... Bueno, era lógico, ¿no?

– ¿A qué demonios viene esa pregunta ahora, Takao? – replicó Midorima, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Volvió a subirse las gafas y expulsó el aire de sus pulmones, intentando recuperar así la paciencia – No, no hemos salido juntos.

El pelinegro iba a añadir algo más pero en ese momento la sirena sonó. Midorima recogió sus casas y se encaminó al gimnasio, era la hora del entrenamiento. Takao corrió para alcanzarle, sonriente. Esa era la oportunidad de que arreglasen las cosas, tendrían que verse cara a cara y entonces él haría algún comentario para que hablasen. No tenía muy claro qué decir, pero ya se le ocurriría. Se sentía como un ángel enviado de los cielos para cuidar de esos dos. Podía hasta sentir las alas blancas a su espalda.

– Abukara-san no ha venido al entrenamiento hoy – explicó Otsubo, el capitán, cuando ambos llegaron - ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe la razón?

Ambos respondieron de forma negativa, por lo que Otsubo los dejó tranquilos y se dirigió al gimnasio. Takao le siguió cabizbajo, parecía que su plan tendría que esperar.

**[...]**

Mientras tanto, Mei estaba tirada en la cama mirando fijamente el techo. En realidad su padre no la había llamado, nadie lo había hecho, pero al encontrarse a Miyaji cuando iba caminando a la salida no le quedó otra opción que inventarse una excusa. Simplemente no se sentía con ganas de ver a Midorima, estaba evitándole. Tenía bastante en que pensar.

Por ejemplo, en la generación de los milagros. Todos eran jugadores increíbles, con habilidades igualmente maravillosas. Pero había alguien a quien no podía entender. A pesar de que ella llevaba muchos partidos a su espalda, el estilo de Akashi Seijuro era demasiado imposible. Recordaba el escalofrío que le entró cuando le vio jugar por primera vez tras lo que Midorima denominaba "el cambio". Ella nunca le había visto anteriormente, pero ese día había pasado hasta miedo. Y que alguien como esa chica, Ryûna, de verdad pudiese estar enamorada de él resultaba... sorprendente. Después de todo, Midorima siempre la había descrito como una chica dulce y tímida, y él era el Emperador despiadado de los Milagros.

Una punzada de celos recorrió su cuerpo. Dulce y tímida... ¿Qué Midorima pensase eso era bueno o malo? Él parecía tenerle mucho respeto y cariño, al menos esa impresión daba cuando hablaba de ella. Cuando aún estudiaban juntos se veían a menudo, y Midorima parecía confiar en ella.

Ag, estúpida. No podía sentirse celosa, ella no tenía derecho a ello. Mei solo era su amiga, no podía estar celosa porque él pasase tiempo con otras personas. ¡No era lógico! Pero lo estaba, y ella lo sabía. Siempre había sido muy protectora con Midorima en ese sentido, aunque nunca había tenido problemas. Él no era el tipo de chico que se pasaba el día hablando con otras chicas, por suerte para Mei.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en él, como fuera. Se levantó de la cama y vio el balón de baloncesto en el suelo, podía salir a jugar un rato. Pero ella sola... seguiría pudiendo pensar en sus cosas de todos modos. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Miró el reloj, normalmente Riko terminaba el entrenamiento a esa hora, así que él también debía terminar. Cogió el teléfono de su mesita y escribió un mensaje. Dudó un poco, pero acabó dándole al botón de enviar. Mientras buscaba en el armario algo más cómodo que ponerse que el uniforme de Shutoku, su móvil comenzó a sonar: tenía un nuevo mensaje y en la pantalla del teléfono, además del símbolo del mensaje podía leerse "Kagami Taiga".

_(Continuará...)_

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y, de nuevo, siento muchísimo haberos hecho esperar. Al menos, ya que es verano, espero tardar menos en actualizar esta temporada. Besos y muchas gracias por leerme :).**


End file.
